In bread making starch plays a major role in the crumb formation and the rate of crumb staling of the baked bread. In dough starch is present as granules, absorbing only a small amount of water. During baking the starch gelatinization process is taking place. Amylose is leaking out of the granule and forms a continuous gel in the baking dough. Already during baking part of the amylose is re-crystallizing, resulting in stiffening of the gel and setting of the crumb. At the same time water is entering the granule and hydrating the amylopectin resulting in swelling of the granule. During storage of the bread over several days, the amylopectin starts to re-crystallize (also called retrogradation). The staling of bread is believed to be a direct reflection of the retrogradation of amylopectin. The starch and thus the breadcrumb become more rigid
The firmness of bread after a certain storage time is depending on the initial softness, which is the softness after cooling down, and the rate of increase of firmness, the rate of staling.
Studies on bread staling have indicated that the starch fraction in bread recrystallizes during storage, thus causing an increase in crumb firmness, which may be measured as an increase in hardness of bread slices.
The present invention relates to an alpha-amylase. Alpha-amylases have been used in industry for a long time.
Alpha-amylases have traditionally been provided through the inclusion of malted wheat or barley flour and give several advantages to the baker. Alpha-amylase is used to give satisfactory gas production and gas retention during dough leavening and to give satisfactory crust color. This means that if this enzyme is not used in sufficient amount, the volume, texture, and appearance of the loaf are substantially impaired. Alpha-amylase occurs naturally within the wheat crop itself, measured routinely by Hagberg Falling Number (ICC method 107), and steps are taken to minimise such variations by the addition of alpha-amylase at the mill and through the use of specialty ingredients at the bakery as the enzyme is of such critical importance.
In more recent times, alpha-amylase from cereal has been largely replaced with enzymes from microbial sources, including fungal and bacterial sources. Through use of biotechnology in strain selection, fermentation and processing, enzymes can be prepared from such microbial sources and this brings advantage over malt flour because the enzyme is of more controlled quality, relatively pure and more cost effective in use.
The properties of alpha-amylases, and their technological effects, do however show important differences. Besides giving influence to gas production, gas retention and crust color, alpha-amylase can have bearing on the shelf-life of the baked product.
Starch within the wheat flour contains two principal fractions, amylose and amylopectin, and these are organised in the form of starch granules. A proportion of these granules from hard-milling wheat varieties become “damaged”, with granules splitting apart as a consequence of the energy of milling. In the process of baking, the starch granules gelatinise; this process involves a swelling of the granule by the uptake of water and a loss of the crystalline nature of the granule; in particular amylopectins within the native granule are known to exist as crystallites and these molecules dissociate and lose crystallinity during gelatinisation. Once the bread has been baked, amylopectin recrystallises slowly over a numbers of days and it is this recrystallisation, or retrogradation of starch, that is regarded as being the principal cause of bread staling.
These varying forms of the starch and their interaction with alpha-amylase dictate the role the enzyme has with respect to baking technology. Alpha-amylase from fungal sources, most typically coming from Aspergillus species, acts principally on damaged starch during the mixing of dough and throughout fermentation/proof. The low heat stability of the enzyme means that the enzyme is inactivated during baking and, critically before starch gelatinisation has taken place, such that there is little or no breakdown of the starch from the undamaged fraction. As a consequence, fungal amylase is useful in providing sugars for fermentation and color, but has practically no value in extending shelf-life. Bacterial alpha-amylase, most typically from Bacillus amyloliquifaciens, on the other hand does bring extended temperature stability and activity during the baking of bread and while starch is undergoing gelatinisation. Bacterial amylase then leads to more extensive modification of the starch and, in turn, the qualities of the baked bread; in particular the crumb of the baked bread can be perceptibly softer throughout shelf-life and can permit the shelf-life to be increased. However, while bacterial alpha-amylase can be useful with regard to shelf-life extension, it is difficult to use practically as small over-doses lead to an unacceptable crumb structure of large and open pores, while the texture can become too soft and “gummy”.
There is a need for an alpha-amylase with improved performance in industry, especially in the baking industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,048 describes the preparation of a maltogenic amylase enzyme. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,355 describes a maltogenic amylase enzyme, preparation and use thereof. U.S. RE38,507 describes an antistaling process and agent.    WO99/43793 discloses amylolytic enzyme variants.    WO99/43794 maltogenic alpha-amylase variants.    WO2004/081171 discloses and enzyme.    WO2006/012899 discloses maltogenic alpha-amylase variants.